Pharmaceutical products are usually packed in blister packages that are made from foils in a thermoforming machine that creates individual blister packs. As a rule a plurality of the blister packs are contained in a single cardboard box so that an apparatus is required that receives the incoming individual objects, here the blister packs, forms them into stacks, and then loads the stacks onto a packaging conveyor. The packages arrive at the stacking/transferring machine at a much higher speed than that at which the stacks of the objects move off on the packaging conveyor.
The problem here is insuring good process safety with a high production rate, since stacking the blister packs is difficult and there are problems when the stack is formed by dropping the objects since the objects must fall through different distances as the stack grows. As the objects drop they can become canted and even slight misalignments can disrupt the production line.